You are my Precious One
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Raito Yagami... suka pada Ryuzaki dan disatu lain Ryuk... bad for summary gomen,,, R&R please


Mina : Yaaay... ini fic pertama saia d fandom death note, makanya saia akan ditemani hibari san dari khr

Hibari : apa-apaan kau herbivore menyuruhku kesini, beri penjelasan atau kami karosu! Ato gara2 lo nggak kenal ama chara disini?

Mina : nyah… jangan dong hiba san saia kan cuman mau ditemanin aja, toh kalo kmu baek ama saia ntar saia kasih yg enak2 deh d fic selanjutnya, *pertanyaan kedua mengena di hati*

Hibari : beneran nih? *senyum mesum*

Mina : he'eh *evil laugh*, makanya bacaiin noh pair, disclaim, rate de es be

Hibari : *melirik tajam*

Mina : cepetan ato… *melirik Mukuro dan Dino*

Hibari : *merinding* baiklah *loser*

Mina : *evil laugh* *winner*

Hibari : Pair L x Kira, slight Kira x Misa, Disclaim death note punya duo TO, precious one punya author gaje a.k.a Mina, Rate T,Genre Angst/Romance, aneh, gaje, angst, Yaoi, miss typo, maksa, nggak ada yg lucu… sedih semua, harap maklum… dnt like please dnt read leave this page or kami korosu!

You Are My Precious One

Raito P.O.V

"Ryuzaki…" kupanggil nama orang itu, pemuda yang bisa dikatakan aneh tapi menurutku dia tidak aneh. Pemuda dengan rambut gelap, dan memiliki kantung mata dibawah matanya, dia selalu duduk dengan posenya yang biasa dan memakan makanan yang manis terus.

Mengapa harus dia yang aku cintai? Bukankah ada Misa yang selalu saja mengejarku? Dan mengapa… saat kulihat wajahnya, dada ini sangat sakit. Ada apa gerangan dengan dada ini.

"Ada apa, Yagami san?" tanya sebuah suara yang kukenal, ya itu suaranya. Ryuzaki san.

Aku dengan kaget menoleh, terlihatlah dia yang ternyata hanya memakai celana panjang dan sehelai handuk yang menutupi kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ah… Ryuzaki, ti… tidak apa-apa" ujarku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Aku takut dia tahu bahwa aku… menyukainya. Ya sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya, dia menolongku saat aku pingsan dan kehilangan ingatanku beberapa bulan terakhir.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,

"Raito… kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya" huh… suara itu, suara menyebalkan itu sungguh kukenal.

"Bukan urusan mu Ryuk, toh kau tak memihakku kan?" tanyaku pada suara tersebut, ya… Ryuk shinigami pemilik buku death note, itu yang dikatakn Ryuzaki padaku.

Suara tersebut tertawa, "seperti yang kau katakan Raito, ne… mana apelku yang biasa?" pintanya dengan muka memelas yang menurutku sangat menyeramkan dan menjijikkan.

"Tak ada apel hari ini" ucapku ketus, kulihat mukanya. Terlihat wajah memelasnya jadi makin memelas dan membuatku ingin muntah.

"Raito… kau tau kan apel itu blablablabla…" seperti biasa saat aku tak memberikan Ryuk apel dia pasti menceritakan padaku kegunaan apel baginya dan itu bukan urusanku.

"Ya… ya… sesukamu lah, aku tak peduli fungsi apel untukmu" ujarku sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Huaaaa… Ryuzaki… Raito jahat!" rengek Ryuk pada Ryuzaki yang kebetulan lewat. Dengan kaget akupun menoleh kearah Ryuk terlihat Ryuzaki sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Raito kun!" teriak suara perempuan yang rasa-rasanya kukenal, benar juga ternyata suara tersebut milik Misa Amane. Dengan kecepatan yang sedang dia menubrukku, alhasil aku dan dia terjatuh. Misa yang diatasku tetap memelukku dengan erat seperti takut kehilanganku jika aku berduaan dengan Ryuzaki.

Aku menghela nafasku, dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya yang bisa membunuhku dengan seketika. Kulihat sekilas kearah Ryuzaki yang menunjukkan raut sedikit kesal, ada apa? Hal tersebut mengganjal hatiku.

END of Raito P.O.V

"Ryuzaki, ini semua data-data yang kau minta pada tousan kemarin" Raito memberikan berkas dokument pada Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki yang sedang sibuk dengan camilan sorenya menyuruh Raito menaruh dokumen tersebut diatas meja yang ada didepannya.

"Yaga…" belum sempat Ryuzaki melanjutkan kata-katanya Misa memotong dengan cepat kilat.

"Raito kun! Temenin Misa ke mall yuk," ajak Misa sambil melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Raito.

Raito hanya menghela nafas, "maaf Misa chan aku nggak bisa menemanimu, karena tousan menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini" ujar Raito sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Misa. Karena jarang-jarang Ryuzaki melepas borgol yang membelenggu mereka.

Awalnya Ryuzaki sedikit sebal saat Misa menggandeng Raito, lalu jingkrak-jingkrak saat Raito menolak ajakan Misa tapi sekarang sebal saat Raito mengucapkan alasan kenapa dia menolak ajakan Misa. Bukannya mau nemanin dia tapi ternyata di suruh pulang.

"Eh… gitu ya, ya udah deh" ujar Misa sedikit kesal karena Raito menolak ajakan kencannya.

"Yagami kun…" panggil Ryuzaki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Raito dan Misa.

Raito menoleh, "Ya?" tanya Raito sambil tersenyum.

Ryuzaki membeku melihat Raito, bahasa lainnya terpesona. Raito heran melihat Ryuzaki yang sepertinya terdiam.

"Halo… bumi pada Ryuzaki, ada orang didalam?" ujar Raito mendekatkan mukanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan mata Ryuzaki. Entah kaget entah apa Ryuzaki tiba-tiba mendorong Raito hingga Raito terjatuh.

"Ittai…" erang Raito sambil memegang pantatnya yang berhasil berciuman dengan lantai.

Ryuzaki yang cengok dengan perbuatannya, lari dari tkp dan meninggalkan Raito yang terbengong. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ryuzaki?' batin Raito bertanya-tanya. (oh sungguh kasihan Ryuzaki).

^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^,^

"Ryuzaki san, kami sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kira!" ujar Matsuda sambil mendobrak pintu, hingga engsel sedikit kendur.

L mendatangi Matsuda yang berada didepan pintu, "terima kasih Matsuda san." Lalu Matsuda menceritakan segala halnya, untung di sana tak ada Raito jika ada mungkin dia akan terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi L. Karena Raito sedang ke toilet dan L harus menunggunya diluar.

"Baiklah, siapkan buku itu… besok kita jalankan rencana ini," menyerahkan setumpuk berkas dokumen yang sepertinya berisi rencana-rencana L untuk menangkap Kira.

Esoknya…

Raito terpaksa bangun dari mimpinya karena terkena cahaya sinar mentari pagi yang masuk dari celah jendela. Dikejapkannya sejenak matanya untuk membiasakan diri.

'Ada yang aneh…' batin Raito yang sudah terbiasa dengan sinar mentari. Dilihatnya sekeliling… benar ternyata borgol yang menghubungkan pergelangan tangannya dengan L menghilang tak berbekas.

'Apakah itu yang dikatakan Matsuda kemarin, mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat dimana Kira berada? Siapa Kira… mengapa Ryuzaki mencari Kira… untuk apa?' Raito terus memikirkan siapa Kira dan terus memikirkannya hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah karena terus memikirkan siapa Kira sebenarnya.

"Psst… kalau kau ingin tau, bagaimana jika kau mengambil buku itu," ujar suara dalam pikiran Raito.

"Siapa… suara itu… Ryuk? Dimana kau Ryuk" ujar Raito terus memgangi kepalanya.

"Ya, aku Ryuk… shinigami milikmu tapi aku tidak memihakmu kau tau itu dari awal bukan?" tanya Ryuk memperlihatkan sosoknya dari balik bayangan yang tidak tertimpa sinar mentari pagi itu.

Raito kaget melihat Ryuk yang muncul tiba-tiba dari bayangan disudut ruangan, "apa maksudmu Ryuk, aku tau kau shinigami tapi… bukankah kau bukan milik siapa-siapa?" tanya Raito dengan muka horror terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Ryuk terkekeh geli melihat tampang Raito, "ya, aku memang bukan milik siapa-siapa. Tapi, hanya kau pemilik buku 'Death Note' tersebut," ujar Ryuk yang sudah menghentikan kekehannya yang bisa dikata sangat buruk untuk diterima oleh telinga. Mengapa? Entahlah (tidak bertanggung jawab).

Raito menunjukkan raut bertanya-tanya, "pemilik buku Death Note itu… aku?" beo Raito tak mengerti.

Ryuk menghela nafas panjang, "gimana sih, katanya jenius tapi nggak ngerti-ngerti juga. Kata lainnya kamulah Kira itu" ujar Ryuk swt.

BRAK

"Raito angkat tanganmu! Kau dituduh sebagai Kira setelah kami mendengar percakapan kalian tadi!" ujar beberapa polisi dan Matsuda serta Ryuzaki dan Soichiro ayah Raito.

Raito kaget dengan keberadaan Ryuzaki dan anggota polisi lainnya.

"Tak kusangka anakku kau…" ujar Soichiro tertahan tak tega melihat anaknya ditangkap.

"Tak kami sangka ternyata kau serigala berbulu domba!" ujar beberapa anggota polisi lainnya.

Raito membelalakkan matanya, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Salah! Kalian salah! Aku bukan Kira, tousan aku bukan Kira kumohon…" dilihatnya kearah ayahnya tapi Soichiro hanya membuang muka.

"Ryuzaki… Matsuda san…" dilihatnya Ryuzaki dan Matsuda bergantian, tapi Ryuzaki tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun sedangkan Matsuda juga membuang muka dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Putar jam tanganmu… disana ada potongan kertas dari buku Death Note, bunuhlah semua orang yang ada disini. Dengan begitu kau masih akan tetap hidup," ujar Ryuk melewati telepati pikiran.

Raito memegang kepalanya, "tidak… aku tidak mau, Ryuzaki kumohon…" ujar Raito mendekati Ryuzaki. Belum sempat Raito mencapai Ryuzaki salah satu personil polisi menembak pundak Raito. "AAAARRGHHKK!" erang Raito sambil memegang pundaknya yang telah tertembak.

"Raito!" ujar Soichiro mendekati anak sulungnya yang sedang kesakitan. Raito yang masih mengerang kesakitan menundukkan kepalanya, lama… waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Raito yang tadinya masih mengerang kesakitan kini tertawa seperti orang kesurupan.

"Ryuk! Bunuh orang yang telah menembakku… kumohon Ryuk! Bunuh dia… bunuh!" teriak Raito kepada Ryuk, agaknya ingatan Raito akan perbuatannya beberapa bulan terakhir sudah kembali.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan," ujar Ryuk sambil menulis sebuah nama di buku Death Note selesai menulis Ryuk menunjukkannya kehadapan Raito dan yang lainnya. Ya tertulis…

"_Yagami Raito…__ mati karena…."_

Setelah Ryuk menunjukkannya kearah Raito dia tertawa seperti orang kesurupan. Raito membelalakan matanya melihat namanya ditulis Raito hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat ajalnya kurang dari 40 detik lagi. Raito duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Raito…" ujar Soichiro mendekati anaknya setelah ia melihat nama anak sulungnya tertulis dalam buku Death Note.

"Hahaha… ayah, kalau ayah pulang. Beri tau kaasan dan Sayu, bahwa aku mati karena kesalahanku sendiri" ujar Raito sambil tersengal karena efek dari buku Death Note sudah terasa. Lalu ia melirik kearah Ryuzaki, "Ryuzaki… maafkan aku sudah membohongimu…" dengan sisa nafas miliknya Raito mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan diingat oleh Ryuzaki selamanya, kata-kata yang nggak akan bisa dilepas dari kepalanya hingga ajalnya.

"Ryuzaki… suki… da.. yo.." ujar Raito yang lalu ia menutup matanya tanda tidak ada lagi kehidupan ditubuh lemah tersebut.

Ryuzaki yang kaget mendekati tubuh Raito yang perlahan mulai mendingin dipeluknya tubuh lemah tak bernyawa tersebut, "Yagami kun! Yagami! Raito Yagami kun! Raitoo!" teriak Ryuzaki yang sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinga Raito. Ya, namanya… untuk terakhir kalinya namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang dicintainya melebihi apapun.

"_Ah… inikah rasanya mati, heh tidak buruk juga… mati didepan orang yang kucinta" ujar Raito. "Apa aku akan masuk kedalam Neraka? Ah sepertinya nggak, ya lebih dalam dari Neraka… kematian yang abadi" _

"_Gelap… sudah tak ada ayah, ibu, Sayu, Misa, dan… Ryuzaki" ujar Raito yang menitikkan air matanya saat memanggil nama Ryuzaki. _

"Ahahaha… sial sekali nasibmu Yagami Raito!" ujar Ryuk sambil tertawa garing. Semua orang yang ada disana melihat kearah Ryuk.

Soichiro yang kesal dengan Ryuk mendekatinya dan hampir saja mau menyekiknya bila Ryuk tidak menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Ahahaha… lebih baik kalian bawa dia ke rumah sakit" ujar Ryuk yang masih sembunyi didalam kegelapan.

Semua orang yang mendengar membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. "Apa maksudmu dengan membawanya kerumah sakit! Bukankah Raito sudah mati" ujar Soichiro geram dengan ucapan Ryuk.

"Heh… memangnya aku bilang dia mati? Dia hanya pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah" ujar Ryuk yang lalu keluar dari bayangan. "Ya, aku menyelamatkan nyawanya," lanjut Ryuk yang lalu memperlihatkan buku Death Note nya dan terlihat…

"_Yagami Raito… mati karena kehabisan darah setelah tertembak peluru, 2 hari kemudian dia hidup kembali,"_

Ryuzaki dan Soichi kaget setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di buku tersebut dan melihat kearah Ryuk, "ahahaha… sepertinya waktuku habis… waktunya membayar apa yang telah kuperbuat…" ujar Ryuk terakhir kalinya didepan para polisi, beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu.

"_Ahahaha… Raito… aku benar-benar kalah. Kalah oleh cintamu, cinta yang kau berikan pada Ryuzaki walau dia belum menjawab perasaanmu, ya aku tau because… you__'re my precious one…"_

~Fin~

Omake….

"Eh… Ryuzaki, kau juga sudah mati ya?" ujar Raito pertama kalinya setelah satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan satu minggu sejak Raito koma.

Dengan sangat sadis sang kaasan, Sachiko Yagami memukul kepala anaknya yang sudah satu minggu koma.

"Ittai, apaan sih kaasan sakit tau" ujar Raito sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul ibunya.

"Raito kun… aku nggak mati kok," ujar Ryuzaki sambil berjalan kearah Raito dengan gaya jalannya yang khas.

"Raito... jaga omonganmu pada Ryuzaki san" ujar Sachiko berjalan keluar ruangan. "Ibu tinggal dulu" ujarnya menghilang setelah pintu kamar Raito tertutup.

Raito bingung dengan pernyataan Ryuzaki, "apa maksudmu Ryuzaki?" Tanya Raito dengan innocent nya.

"Karena kau masih hidup Raito" ujar Ryuzaki tersenyum, bukan senyum paksaan tapi senyum bahagia. Raito yang melihat senyuman Ryuzaki blushing dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Hei, Raito… kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ryuzaki menarik lengan Raito, karena Raito tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan tarikan Ryuzaki akibatnya dia sekarang berada 5 centi dari wajah Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki lama-lama mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya dan sang pujaan hati yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dekat… semakin dekat… yak… sebentar lagi… BRAK

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu saudara-saudara dan akhirnya terlihat lah sang pendobrak ulung kita, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan… Misa Amane. Sepertinya dia tidak sendiri seseorang berada di belakang punggungnya. Seorang pemuda berumur 10-13 tahun. (kok malah jadi komentator sepak bola?)

"Raito kun~" panggil Misa lalu memluknya. Dengan khawatir dia melihat keadaan seluruh badan Raito, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan muka sangat khawatir.

"Aku akan baik jika kau melepas pelukanmu" ujar Raito sesak karena pelukan Misa yang kelewat erat.

Ryuzaki yang merasa dipandangi oleh seseorang mencari sosok tersebut dan terlihat bocah yang tadi dibawa Misa. Bocah tersebut terus melihat kearah mereka bertiga sambil terus menyunggingkan seringai.

"Ah, iya Misa lupa. Tadi Misa bertemu sama Ryu, anak ini mau ketemu sama Raito kun" ujar Misa sambil memgang pundak sang bocah dan menuntunnya menuju Raito.

"Nah dik… itu Raito kun yang katanya kamu mau ketemu," ujar Misa yang sudah ada didepan Raito. Bocah itu menyeringai, "sepertinya kau sehat Raito kun" ujar bocah tersebut cepat lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Ryuzaki dan Raito yang hebat hanya bisa mendengar beberapa patah kata dari bocah itu karena dia mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan cepat. "Si… siapa kau…" ujar Raito dengan tampang horror melihat bocah yang ada didepannya.

"Haa… kau jahat, masa lupa padaku ini aku Ryuuku" ujar bocah tersebut yang ngaku-ngaku Ryuuku a.k.a Ryuk.

Raito dan Ryuzaki mangap-mangap kayak ikan lagi nafas di kolam, "WTH! Nggak mungkin! Rasanya Ryuk udah mati jadi abu setelah nolong Raito kun," ujar Ryuzaki nggak percaya dengan perkataan sang bocah.

Sang bocah terkekeh persisi kekehan Ryuk, "ketawa itu, ternyata kau memang Ryuk" ujar Raito tersenyum melihat Ryuk. "Tapi kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Raito terheran melihat tubuh Ryuk.

Ryuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatal, "itu sebenarnya aku jugga nggak tau kenapa, yang kutau... ada sebuah suara yang mengatakan sesuatu padaku," ujar Ryuk sambil mengingat pembicaraannya dengan suara tersebut.

'_Apakah dia sebegitu berharganya bagimu Ryuk?' tanya suara tersebut sangat jernih, sejernih air dari pegunungan. _

'_Heh... kalau tidak berharga kenapa aku rela mengorbankan diriku?' jawab Ryuk angkuh. _

_Suara tersebut menghela nafas pelan, 'kau sama sekali nggak berubah ya Ryuk, tapi aku salut kau mau mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang lain,' ujar sang suara sambil tertawa pelan. _

_Ryuk mendengus, 'apa boleh buat dia orang yang berharga,' ujar Ryuk memandang jauh kedepan. _

'_Hee… dia orang yang berharga? Seberharga apa?' tanya suara itu lagi nadanya terdengar sedikit mengejek. _

_Ryuk mendengus lagi, 'bukan urusanmu,' ujar Ryuk dengan nada angkuh. _

'_Begitu? Baiklah… bagaimana kalau aku menolongmu?' ujar suara itu masih dengan suara mengejek. _

'_Menolongku?' ujar Ryuk membeo. _

'_Ya, akan kuhidupkan kau kembali, tapi... ada syaratnya,' ujar sang suara sedikit menggantung._

'_Apa?' tanya Ryuk menuntut untuk minta lebih lanjut. _

'_Rebut hatinya secepat yang kau bisa...' ujar sang suara. _

_Ryuk cengok mendengar syarat sang suara, 'haa... rebut hatinya? Yang bener aja lo' ujar Ryuk sedikit syok. _

'_Mau apa nggak?' tanya sang suara. _

_Ryuk sedikit berpikir, 'baiklah aku mau' akhirnya. _

'_Baiklah sampai jumpa di neraka Ryuk,' ujar suara tersebut menampakkan sosoknya. Dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kelam menduduki sofa berwarna merah darah cocok dengan perawakan sang pria. _

'_Ashura… sama?' teriak Ryuk tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

=.=.=.=.=.=.

"Halo… Ryuk…" panggil Raito mengibaskan tangannya didepan Ryuk yang tadi berbengong.

Ryuk tersenyum, "L aku tak akan kalah darimu" ujar Ryuk sambil menunjuk L.

Ryuzaki hanya mendengus, "kalah? Dari anak kecil? Tak akan" ujar Ryuzaki dengan pedenya. Lalu dia mendekati Raito, "Raito kun, aku _L Lawliet_ akan menjagamu dari bocah ini" ujar L tersenyum. Raitopun ikut tersenyum, "tolong ya L"

Fin

Mina : huoree... akhirnya bener2 seleseeee...

Hibari : huh, makanya nggak usah bikin omake segala bikin sequelnya aja...

Mina : nyah... saia kan authornya suke2 saia dong mau bikin gimana, kok sampeyan yg protes to...

Hibari : *kesal* huh jadi bikin sequel nih fic ga?

Mina : nyah… kalo dibilang begitu sih…. Mybe not mybe yes

Hibari : yg bener yg mana?

Mina : dunno

L : Apaan nih… masa nggak ada adegan romantisnya

Mina : nyah kan romancenya uda waktu Rito ngungkapin perasaannya

L : kurang!

Mina : kebanyakan bacot nih, saia gibeng mati lo

Hibari : *sight* sudahlah... cape ngomong ama kamu pokoknya review please…

Mina : nyah Hibari jangan ngambil start dong review ya review *senyum bisnis*

H+M : Review onegaishimasu…


End file.
